Unfamiliar
by kittenkaboodle
Summary: Dwight and Angela are strange. A paranoid and otherwise crazy man, and an emotionless woman.


He took a deep breath in, and walked forward to the desk. With his hands in his pockets, and glasses perfectly set on the bridge of his nose, Dwight, approached it with caution. The blonde looked up from her computer with a puzzled expression. Dwight opened his mouth to speak, but realized he had forgotten to breath. He coughed into the crook of his arm, and his face turned a vibrant shade of red. Angela stood from her seat, concerned.

"Are you alright?" she questioned innocently, for his coughing had stirred the otherwise quiet office.

"Yes, monkey," he responded. Angela's expression hardened at the sound of her nickname and her eyes flickered about.

"Not here," she whispered so only Dwight could hear.

"I think we should discuss finances in the conference room." She said this a smidge too loud, as if not to raise suspicion.

She shuffled off into the conference room, as Dwight obediently followed, careful not to walk too close behind her.

Hiding their affair was ridiculous, but they were good at it. No one at Dunder Mifflin knew, but even if they did, it was likely that they wouldn't care. Nonetheless, Dwight and Angela continued to hide their feelings for each other beneath a masquerade of hardened expressions and loyalty to the company.

When they entered the conference room, they quickly closed the door, and Angela withdrew the blinds. Dwight pulled out a chair and motioned for his blonde "monkey" to sit. She shook her head and crossed her arms with an unmistakable anger.

"What is the matter?" Dwight asked. She ignored him.

"What do you want, Dwight?" She questioned harshly. Dwight was taken aback by this sudden attitude of hers, but hid it perfectly.

He reached up with one hand and took off his glasses, and massaged the bridge of his nose with the other.

"Monkey…" he began. He dropped the charade for a moment and took a step closer. Angela backed away.

He closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Then, lowered his head (since he was indeed a good head or two taller than her) and rested one hand upon her shoulder. She flinched but quickly relaxed under his gentle grip. He opened his eyes and stared into her cold gaze. For once in his life, Dwight couldn't gather the right words to say.

His hand receded, and he took another deep breath and let it out.

"Look Dwight, I don't --" She began to say but was quickly cut off.

"Meet me at my house at six, sharp." He said almost business-like.

Angela gave up, and nodded, they both left the room in silence, and didn't speak again for the rest of their shifts.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Dwight calmly walked across the living room to answer the door. Being the paranoid man that he was, he waited and looked through the peep whole confirming his safety. He smirked and opened the door.

"Hello," He said causally, smirk still in place.

"Hi."

He moved out of the way, and Angela walked inside.

"What do you want, Dwight?" She questioned as she had done earlier that day."

"I wanted to formally apologize."

Angela looked bewildered. _What in the world is he talking about?._

"I'm sorry about the incident with your cat, Sprinkles. You must understand that where I grew up, it was common procedure, to put an animal out of its misery when in pain."

Angela was stunned. _The _Dwight Shrute, who never admitted his faults, was apologizing to _her._

"I'd like to make it up to you, Monkey," he stated, pulling out a red wrapped box.

The gift was poorly wrapped at best. It was obvious that he was unfamiliar with the concept of giving presents. She took the box from him and hesitantly unwrapped it. She reached inside and pulled out a furry white teddy bear. It wasn't the most thoughtful gift, but being that it came from Dwight, it was definitely something. Then something rare appeared on Angela's face: A smile. It wasn't much, but still. She walked towards Dwight with shaking knees. She rested her head on his chest, and he put his arms around her tiny figure.

"Thank you."

Dwight lifted his hand up to her face, brushed away a lock of golden hair, and gently kissed the top of her forehead.

And at last, Angela had forgiven Dwight.


End file.
